


On Serenity

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, chaotic character is chaotic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: People say that Alec has a flare for the dramatic.He has no idea what they mean.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Table: Fluff - Flare

People say that Alec has a flare for the dramatic. 

He has _no idea_ what they mean. 

He did what he had to do! 

Was he supposed to just _let_ Oddjob escape? Was he somehow supposed to _not_ commandeer the swinging pirate ship ride in Calaway Park? 

So he maybe cranked the speed up to maximum. 

So maybe he shouted: “Land-ho!” and “There she blows!” from his place in the captain’s cabin, and then finally “Man overboard!” when Oddjob at long last stumbled from the ride before falling to his knees, shaking and green around the gills! 

So what?! So maybe he missed being on a ship!

AND! _AND_! Except Oddjob nobody else was on the bloody ride that Monday morning anyway!

Well… Oddjob and one elderly lady. Who Alec at one point feared had died during the ride. BUT she opened her eyes and got on her feet right after he stopped. 

She even twinkled at him as he kneeled on Oddjob’s back and fastened the zip ties and said: “Thank you very much, young man. I haven’t slept like that since I was 40. Nothing like a bouncy ride, eh?”

…It was only much later that it occurred to Alec she might have been flirting.

_But that isn’t the point!_

The point is that Alec Trevelyan does NOT in fact have a flare for the dramatic! 

HE IS THE SOUL OF RESTRAINT!


End file.
